psonicxtouhoufandomcom-20200214-history
Billmore Hawkins/Script
In-game quotes Introduction *"Mission begin." *"Let's get this job started." *"Target acquired. I'll take care of it." *"Give me a sit-rep." *(vs. Nue) "Threat detected. Finish this mission." *(vs. Aya/Hatate) "A civilian? What are you doing here anyway?" *(vs. Josh) "I hope you want to enjoy this, my friend." *(vs. Sam/Rina) "Let's test your military skills, shall we?" *(vs. Guy/Axl/Allen/Dun/Travis/David/Dick/Nash/Ronn/Kevin/Metal Commando/Millard/Commandar Bon/William) "Well if it isn't a soldier, we'll do." *(vs. Yuyuko/Youmu/Kaguya/Mokou/Reisen/Tewi/Captain Neo/Solo/Skullus/Gas Masck/Mamizou/Keine/Butch/Aip/Shinmyoumaru/Wriggle/Remillia/Flandre/Minamitsu/Seiga/Junko/Minako) "Something is derived up. Gonna go." *(vs Yumemi/Dr. Houdini) "While I'm going in this operation, I detected a mad scientist. I'm gonna haul him/her in." *(vs. Suika) "Minds up. Watch out for that giant monster." *(vs. Overlimits) "Looks I found a main target. Prepare to be exterminated." *(vs. Reimu/Sanae) "There is a, hmm... a monster-slaying maiden from the wonderland." *(vs. Marisa) "There is a, hmm... a collective witch from the wonderland." *(vs. Roy/Chieftain) "There is a, hmm... a brave warrior from the wonderland." Personal Action *"Come on! Don't waste my time." *"Get serious in this mission, will ya?" *"Bring it on!" *"Just perform this." *"Do it now. The mission is currently going on." *"Come on now. Need a break." Victory Pose *"Mission complete. Let's head to the next one." *"Mission is over." *"Accomplishment is successful." *"Okay, let's move out." *(vs. Nue) "Target terminated. Return to the base." *(vs. Yumemi/Dr. Houdini) "The mad scientist has been brought in." *(vs. Josh) "I wish we can work together. Good luck." *(vs. Sam/Rina) "Fun time is over. Just give up already and continue the operation." *(vs. Aya/Hatate) "Sorry. Covering wars is just a civilian's action." *(vs. Suika) (sigh) "That was a big trouble for now." *(vs. Overlimits) "A powerful hostile has finally been neutralized. Mission all over." *(vs. Reimu/Sanae/Roy/Chieftain Paladin/Marisa) "No matter what kind of feared creature is, I won't hold back." Losing Pose (Time Over) *"Aw heck!" *"Darn it!" Other quotes during battle *(while using Firearm Shot) "Fire!" *(while using Firearm Shot) "Fire at will!" *(while using Frag Grenade Toss) "Eat this!" *(while using Frag Grenade Toss) "Exploding target!" *(activation upon Flamethrower) "Target found! Burn!" *(activation upon Flamethrower) "Target sighted! Burn!" *(while performing Grenade Armageddon) "Lock and load! Fire at will! Did this work yet?" *(while performing Armed Sweeper) "Chew on this! Fire!" *(activation upon Combo Implant) "Combo mode initiated." *(while performing with Energy Cannon) "Ready to engage target. In your face!" *(while performing with Energy Cannon) "Target activated. In your face!" After-Match Win Quotes Generic quotes *"No matter how difficult the alien apocalypse is. I wonder if I'm going to investigate a single case or not." *"Compared to resisting alien invasion, this battlefield is much like previous missions I performed." *"You know? Every alien invasion lost your family members, your friends and anything like the other doomsday scenarios. What to do is survive." *"Lacking teamwork will not save you. Remember that importantly." *"If you don't let the invaders coming to you, then bring barricades and nothing to attack you. That's all." Character-specific quotes *(vs. self) "Oh men! This clone imitates me just like some alien movies I ever seen." *(vs. Nue) "I fought all kinds of alien species before, but I'm not sure to this and no fear. Now it's time to report." *(vs. Dick/Nash) "General Baxter knows about your outfit. It's kinda bit militant." *(vs. Kogasa) "I'm sorry, but you just don't surprise me. Of course, I've seen circus clowns who are scarier than you." *(vs. Byakuren) "Are you aware of extraterrestrial ideas? Tell me before I'll let you know." *(vs. Millard/Guy/Axl/Metal Commando/Allen) "Remember that I was investigating the weapons trafficking just like you guys. That's for certain." *(vs. Yuyuko/Youmu) "Darn! I have experienced ghosts as living spirits, but don't worry, I'm still brave anyway." *(vs. Kaguya/Mokou) "You're not dead, but you're still eternally alive for a long long time... I guess the alien mastermind does not get its hands on immortality." *(vs. Reimu/Sanae) "If I am interfering your job as a shrine maiden, I apologize. Yet I'm going on to the next mission in Overlimits campaign." *(vs. Josh) "Are you alright, pal? I hope you will recover from this battlefield and perform whatever your mission goes on." *(vs. Seiga) "I expect the threats you summoned, and guess that General Baxter knows about zombie outbreak aside from alien invasion." *(vs. Marisa/Sumireko) "Magic? I don't believe in magic because I prefer to technology better." *(vs. Sam/Rina) "Looks like you're investigating through mission together with me, lady. So we members of the task force can't forget it eventually." *(vs. Sakuya) "My armed knife is different to yours. What do you think?" *(vs. Komachi) "Hmm... I think you don't look undead, are you? I may let you know if you want to help me preventing the alien invasion." *(vs. Travis/David) "Another soldier who hunts the aggressive alien invaders? My situation just got a lot more complicated..." *(vs. Captain Neo/Solo) "A cosmic pilot who resists aliens with a spacecraft in the galaxy. That's interesting..." *(vs. Soro/Frank) "I can believe you can fly away to the sky with your aircraft while the invaders were currently going on." *(vs. Gyro) "Mechanical helicopter? Oh! It's just like what the soldiers did during the rescue mission." *(vs. Ichirin) "Cloud power, eh? I wonder if the falling alien devices are landing behind the way." *(vs. Nitori/Placid) "Your gadgets remind me of our well-known inventors from our organization. Keep up the good work, young one!" *(vs. Voltrex) "Is this a robot? Oh sorry, I didn't mean it. But you're still kinda friendly, right?" *(vs. Minamitsu) "Did you save yourself from a drowning shipwreck without rescuers? I guess you're helplessly dead. So this is due to an accident or a failure of rescue mission." *(vs. Aya/Hatate) "You have covered incidents, but you are still a civilian." *(vs. Dun) "You are a muscular soldier who hops around while using explosives and defend your honor just like in the operation of Hamburger Hill." *(vs. Kevin) "Tanks... Armory... I seen those during the events of the Long Passage incident we supposed. Anyway, tank you for that." *(vs. Raiko) "Your power reminds me of an enormous thunderstorm I discovered." *(vs. Seija) "Young scum, you're done running out of time and accept the justice." *(vs. Yomo & Vince/Suwako/Rumia/Cirno/Mystia/Futo/Shinmyoumaru) "Why don't you go back home as a kid? Your parents are still worrying about you when you're gone." *(vs. Alice/Patchouli) "Have you ever heard about alien invasion? I guess so." *(vs. Utsuho) "Nuclear powers. Perhaps these are much different as low as explosives." *(vs. Miko) "I don't care if the deity will become a supreme being or not. The world is unreal." *(vs. Flandre/Remilia) "Vampires? I don't believe this." *(vs. Yumemi/Dr. Houdini) "Well a crazy scientist who has a lot of destructive experiments. Here we come again..." *(vs. Kagerou/Momiji/Warcanine) "I apologize you for what I did. I'm not possessed to dogs. Am I right?" *(vs. Shota/Kung/Jun/Katana/Muay/Meiling/Lan) "I supposed to beat martial artists like you for fun. So hit the gym if you want." *(vs. Gas/Mamizou) "The master of disguise must be hit to turn your body revealed in the battlefield. That's what you get." *(vs. Skullus) "I'm aware of monster invasion. This wizard creates the entire army of monsters in the other dream world." *(vs. Landon) "Head shooting? Not my style, sir. I have many sniping skills within a scope since the Long Passage Incident starts operating." *(vs. Carole/Roxanne) "Is there something bothering you, detective? Have the investigations taken a worse turn?" *(vs. Kirov/Demo/Don) "Demolitions. Hmm... I remember that since the various terrorist attack can make chunks of explosives. Try to find and get some safety actions, pal." *(vs. Kokoro) "Circus clowns like you won't be here in the battlefield. So find some circus anywhere." *(vs. Barris) "Oh, you lost your nightmares, aren't you? Better face the future and forget what you fear nothing. That's it." *(vs. Dean/Butch/Aip) "Yes. Looks like I found a worthless street punk who waged illegal brawls with gangsters. Guess I better tell General Baxter to prove this." *(vs. Reisen) "Are you willing to perform tasks of Lunarian Defense Corps? Hopefully..." *(vs. Yukari) "Not bad! For a referenced creature who turned ambiguous, I thought you investigate somewhere else when time goes on." *(vs. Keine) "I can't believe this genius turned to be cursed. Try to be educational again before you will learn a moral lesson." *(vs. Suika) "This creature compared to several giant war machines just like quadropods. I'll explain to General Baxter later." *(vs. Shikieiki) "Sorry for hitting judges like you. But anyway, thanks for a battle!" *(vs. Lite/Tenjin) "Are you possibly a P.O.W? I thought you have been rescued by a freedom fighter I have never seen." *(vs. Iku/Chieftain/Roy) "I appreciate what you have taken care of important loved ones. That's what I like the sign of patriotism." *(vs. Yuuka) "You look botanic, eh? I ever thought the alien invaders would force a nature by the time of a doomsday incident." *(vs. Yuugi/Buckethead) "Nice strength you got! Show me your muscles or I'll make use of testing my ammo-carrying skill." *(vs. Deniel/William) "Man, you would stick on fighting zombies instead of aliens." *(vs. Netsu) "Am I heard that the ninjas are kinda funny? Let us see how serious you are." *(vs. Kasen) "Ah. Your deeds remind me of alien invader slaying I performed during our previous incidents." *(vs. Wriggle) "A single insect is down. Men, it reminds me of fighting hostile creatures from previous operations." *(vs. Commandar Bon) "So you were involved in robot rebellion, don't you? But for me, I have faced the alien invasion." *(vs. Magician Type X) "This casual, dangerous invention must be reported to General Baxter's headquarters." *(vs. Satori) "What you are reading in your mind is just a psychic trick. And every alien masterminds do that." *(vs. Koishi) "Operatives have no time for horrible and imaginative tricks in this mission, young girl." *(vs. Rin) "Are you a nurse? Sorry, but I don't have any medical attention." *(vs. Quote/Curly) "Firearms are not toys, young one. They're prohibited for minors like you." *(vs. Junko) "So this is the purifier from the moon, but you are eco-friendly I guess." *(vs. Craig) "You used a civilian vehicle? Try to be careful not to commit automobile accidents. Deal?" Ending Billmore: The main target is successfully destroyed. Let's head back to the base. (Billmore is receiving transmission from General Baxter) Billmore: ...? (with radio call) General Baxter: Billmore, do you hear me? This is General Baxter, your main leadership. Billmore: General. General Baxter: Are you alright? Billmore: Yeah, I'm fine, sir. I just terminated the enormous giant alien super-weapon, definitely known as Overlimits. So the mission is all over. General Baxter: OK, then. Get back to the base immediately before the time runs out. Billmore: Roger that. (transmission dismissed) (Billmore walks faster at the back of Overlimits, but Koishi suddenly appears at front of it) Koishi: Hey, sister! I found a new toy from outer space. It looks great! Satori: Uh yeah. But it's still dead a while. So who did it? Koishi: Someone else I don't know. Satori: Hmm... I didn't see them. Koishi: Shall we take it? Satori: No. Just come with me, buddy. We have no time for this. Okay? Koishi: Okay. (Both Komeiji sisters are moving back to their home) Category:Scripts